Question: Michael is a gardener. He plants $6$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has the same number of irises. He plants a total of $30$ irises in the garden. How many irises did Michael plant in each row?
Solution: The number of irises that Michael planted in each row is the total number of irises that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $30\text{ irises} \div 6\text{ rows of irises}$ $30\text{ irises} \div 6\text{ rows of irises} = 5\text{ irises per row}$